batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadshot (Telltale)
Deadshot is the main antagonist in Batman: Sins of the Father; the comic tie-in to Telltale Games' Batman series. A gifted shooter and assassin, he targeted the former staff members of Arkham Asylum in retribution for a traumatic event in his life. Deadshot's true identity was Floyd Lawton, the son of two of Thomas Wayne's former allies. Biography The son of real-estate tycoons George and Genevieve Lawton, Floyd was the victim of both physical and psychological abuse at the hands of his parents. However, he was close to his brother Edward, who idealized fighting for justice and heroic figures like Robin Hood and Zorro. Eventually, the Lawton brothers called the authorities and reported their parents, leading to their incarceration at Arkham Asylum. For three months, the two would live away from their parents in the care of a foster home. However, the Lawtons were eventually released to return to their sons, due to a deal they had arranged with Dr. Thomas Wayne. Though they spent months hiding their true nature from the authorities and social workers, they eventually reverted back to their ways once they knew they were not under surveillance. After nine months, Edward was attacked whilst trying to protect Floyd from his parents, resulting in him being knocked down the stairs and breaking his neck. Scared that he may fall a similar fate, Floyd was forced to lie about the circumstances of Edward's death, placing him further into his parents' care. After some time, Floyd suggested that he was to join a boarding school, hoping to get further away from his parents. Seeing it as an opportunity to improve their social status, the Lawtons agreed and enrolled him in one. Whilst their, Floyd excelled in both academics and sports, including tennis, riding and shooting. Excelling in the latter, his talents won him many award and competitions, something which only increased his parents' bragging. At the age of 14, Floyd murdered his parents, staging it as a murder-suicide at his mother's hands to avoid suspicion. Upon reaching the appropriate age, Floyd inherited their company and, seeking to keep his skills refined, turned it into a private security company. Through it, he became a skilled mercenary and refined his skills with firearms. Around the time Wayne's crimes were made public, Floyd realized that Wayne had been responsible for letting his parents back into his life and, indirectly, Edward's murder. With the billionaire now dead, Lawton decided to target staff at Arkham Asylum who were linked with Wayne's activities and assassinate them. To that end, he would hire professional mercenary Johnny LaMonica/the Black Spider and began hunting down staff involved in Thomas Wayne's activities. He also hired criminals that were associated with Falcone, effectively filling the power vacuum left by the crime lord's death. ''Batman: Sins of the Father When the families of Thomas Wayne's victims decided to sue Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises, Floyd learned that the billionaire was gathering Arkham staff to learn about his father's dealings. From a building overlooking the meeting room at Wayne Tower, Deadshot fired at the building, killing former nurse Edward Paskewicz. Very soon, he was confronted by Batman, though kept the vigilante at a distance. Deadshot quickly fled the scene, leaving a rifle behind. Though Batman tried to use it to track him down, the lead was unusable due to the serial number being filed off and the weapon's commonality. Personality Trivia *It's never specified who approaches Lawton at the end of ''Sins of the Father, though is very likely to be Amanda Waller. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Stub